


Here For You

by Appleeyy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleeyy/pseuds/Appleeyy
Summary: Shisui survives his fall into the Naka river & is rescued. Shisui then watches Itachi from the sidelines until he cannot bear to see Itachi's suffering any longer. Shisui joins the Akatsuki to protect what is most precious to him
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Somehow, the fall had not killed Shisui. 

His fleeting “last moments” were full of regret. Regret for all he couldn’t do. The pain of seeing Itachi’s beautiful face overcome with fear and sadness. It was nauseating, but would be gone in an instant. Shisui truly thought it was over. As he fell backwards into the river below, he briefly wondered if it had been the right thing to do. Was this the only way? Did he have to die? Could he be any more help to Itachi? It didn’t matter. He was a dead man. But he did allow himself to feel at peace right before he slammed into the icy rapids. Itachi would become stronger. His will of fire would save the Uchiha and the village. Shisui was only in the way of Itachi achieving ultimate power. This had been the right thing to do.

However, he did not die.

Shisui knew his bones were broken. He was sure he punctured a lung. The only thing he wasn’t sure of was how he survived. When he had regained consciousness, the pain was nearly unbearable. He gasped, moving his body as best he could. His legs weren’t moving, and only his right arm could. He was aware that he was half in water. He shivered due to the cold air and pain. Panting, he used what little strength he had to pull himself from the water. He was only able to drag himself partially out of the water before he collapsed from exhaustion. He lay there, desperately trying to breathe. He felt lightheaded as he searched his mind for an explanation. How did he survive?

“Ah! Well, isn’t this a surprise!” A low voice sounded to the left of Shisui.

Shisui struggled desperately, to sit up, to get away, to do anything. But the pain overtook him, and he gasped again.

“AH, ah ah! Don’t move. You’ll make your condition worse.”

Shisui felt hands suddenly on him and he tried to squirm away.

“Don’t you want help?” The voice said with a bit of annoyance.

Shisui continued to resist the hands as they more forcefully tried to grab him.

“Oh, come now, don’t you want to help Itachi?”

Shisui froze. Itachi? Yes, he would do anything to help him. His heart was pounding. Could he help Itachi?

“That is what I thought. Your wounds… they are extensive. But I can fix you. Do you want that?”

“Who are you?” Shisui choked, feeling blood slip between his lips.

The voice chuckled.

“An old friend.”

Shisui remained silent for a moment. The voice was new to him, so who could they be?

“Is Itachi okay?” Shisui finally dared to ask.

The voice laughed a low, devious laugh.

“You’re half dead and your first thought is of Itachi? I didn’t realize how devoted you were to him.”

Shisui remained quiet. Yes, he was devoted to Itachi. He would give his life just to see him smile. Just to hear him laugh. He wanted to help Itachi with every fiber of his being. Because he hadn’t been killed, he figured that he was meant to be here. To help Itachi. He would do anything to protect Itachi and his fragile heart.

The voice seemed to wait for Shisui to respond, but Shisui was desperately trying to breathe properly.

“Itachi has certainly been better.” The voice finally said.

Shisui struggled under the voice’s grip. It was unimaginable. What had become of his Itachi? He wanted to ask but felt the edges of his mind becoming hazy. He was in so much pain, he wasn’t sure how much longer he would remain conscious.

“I was wondering when you would slip back. No worries, my dear Shisui, you are in safe hands.”

Shisui wanted to say something. Anything. He opened his mouth, immediately feeling his blood pour from it. He took a shaky breath and succumbed to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Shisui was barely conscious. He felt his chest constricting painfully as he desperately tried to take in air. His arms and legs had regained some feeling, but now he could truly feel how shattered they were. His skin ached & his head… His head was the worse. It was hard to concentrate on anything at all. He raised his shaky right hand to his head. He discovered that it was wrapped in bandages.

“Glad to see you’re up.” That same low voice said, with glee.

Shisui moved to sit up, fighting himself to stay awake. A strong hand held him down by his chest. Shisui squirmed under the hand.

“Come now, Shisui. I just got you out of the woods. Don’t go moving around and disturbing all my hard work.” The voice said with a chuckle.

Shisui was sure he hated this person. But he listened regardless and laid still. Eventually the voice removed their hand and Shisui listened to the distant sound of beeping. He knew he was going to lose consciousness any moment, but he wanted to fight it. He wanted to question this person. Who were they? Where was Itachi? Was Itachi hurt? The idea of Itachi being in any kind of pain made Shisui feel sick. He had to stay awake. He had to get to Itachi. Though he was unsure what he could do for Itachi at this point. Shisui was missing both eyes and his body was a broken mess. He couldn’t protect Itachi in this condition. What if Itachi didn’t want Shisui around him anymore? What if watching Shisui fall into the river had disturbed his Itachi so much that Itachi would refuse to be anywhere near him.

That thought hadn’t occurred to Shisui. What if seeing him again was like seeing a ghost? Itachi had looked so terrified right before Shisui pulled out his own eye. It was painful to reflect on that expression. Itachi had to be traumatized. God, what had Shisui done?

“Got a lot on your mind?” the voice asked.

Shisui shifted uncomfortably.

“…Itachi?”

The voice laughed.

“Itachi isn’t here. But he is safe. You need not worry.”

Shisui wanted to feel relieved. But he felt increasingly uneasy with this voice. How did they know so much about Itachi?

“You will survive. I was able to repair most of the damage. You will need rest and my medical attention. But you should be back to normal. Well, I guess not normal. You have no eyes. My dear, Shisui, what were you thinking?”

Shisui was thinking that if Danzo had one of his eyes he could do a lot of harm to the village. To Itachi specifically. Shisui was thinking that if he gave Itachi his other eye, he would be able to protect Itachi even in death. His eye could protect Itachi from the eye that Danzo had taken.

“I was trying to protect… everyone.” A lie but this voice didn’t need to know the reasons he yanked his eye out.

Shisui could feel the voice smirk.

“Lucky you. I have a Sharingan.”

Shisui felt himself twitch at this. Silence filled the room. Shisui tried to keep his breathing under control. Praying that the voice would continue without Shisui’s acknowledgement. The voice moved around the room, finally coming to Shisui’s right side. Shisui could sense that the voice had set something on the bed near him.

“Right here. A singular Sharingan. And lucky you, it’s a Mangekyou Sharingan too. Just like you had.”

Shisui felt beads of sweat form at his hair line. His body was trembling under the voice’s gaze.

“Where did you… Who are you?”

“Like I said. I am a friend, Shisui.”

“Where did you get this Sharingan?”

The voice moved away from the bed. Shisui could feel the shift of energy. The voice almost felt manic. This caused Shisui to gulp nervously. He had never felt so vulnerable. His mind was beginning to haze again. But he couldn’t let himself fall unconscious. He had to keep himself awake. His right hand began pinching his thigh which it rested by. He had to stay awake.

“I got it from someone you knew quite well.”

Shisui’s breathing was ragged. Itachi? Was this Itachi’s eye?

“Who?” Shisui said, his voice cracking.

“Uchiha Fugaku.”

Shisui froze. Fugaku? How was this possible? Was Fugaku dead?

“Yes, Fugaku is dead.” The voice said with a chuckle.

Shisui felt fear and panic swell in his chest. What had happened? What had this done to Itachi? Shisui knew that though Itachi & Fugaku had had different ideologies, Itachi did love his father. If Fugaku was dead, Itachi must be in pain.

“How?” Was all Shisui could gasp.

“It’s a long story, Shisui.” The voice said, exasperated. “Let me transplant this eye and we can talk face to face.”

Shisui shifted again. How would Itachi feel about this? Would it be painful to look into his eye knowing that the eye staring back was his own father’s?

“You want to be blind? I thought you wanted to help Itachi? You can’t help him like this.”

Shisui felt waves of embarrassment wash over him. 

“Okay…” Shisui finally said.

The voice was upon him suddenly. He placed something over his mouth and Shisui felt panic jump to his aching chest.

“Let’s talk in a bit.” The voice said with a smirk.

Then there was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

When Shisui came to he noted how badly his body ached. He felt stiff and his skin felt heated. But, overwhelmingly, the thing that Shisui noticed the most was the swelling of power beneath his eyelid. He knew this power well. He stilled for a moment, taking in the swelling of chakra. He had almost forgotten what this felt like. He gulped after a moment when it dawned on him that this was not his eye. This was Fugaku’s eye.

“The transplant was a success.” The voice sounded from Shisui’s right. Shisui jumped.

“I can remove the bandages tomorrow and we will see how your vision is. But I am confident that your vision will be… prefect.”

The voice was low, sinister even. It caused Shisui to shudder. Shisui remained silent as the voice circled him, tending to the machine’s that Shisui could sense he was hooked up to. Shisui wanted to talk. He wanted to ask more questions. But he had a feeling that the voice wouldn’t give him anything until he was able to see him. In a strange way, Shisui was thankful for the eye. He would be able to see his precious Itachi again. But he knew it would come at a cost. Itachi would surly be distraught to learn that the eye was his father’s. Perhaps he wouldn’t tell Itachi? The idea was fleeting though. He could never lie to Itachi. He would be forthcoming and hope that Itachi would be okay. He had to be. Shisui felt the effects f the surgery grip his mind, and he slowly eased back into unconsciousness. 

The next morning Shisui felt stronger than he had since he pulled himself from the river. He knew his limbs were still broken, but his breathing was easier. He felt strength returning to his body. Shisui sat up in bed, flexing his right hand, for his left was still in a sling.

“The eye appears to be speeding up your healing as well. Guess you have another thing to thank Fugaku for.”

Shisui blindly turned towards the voice, frowning deeply.

“Don’t give me that look. You should be thankful.” The voice laughed.

“Are we going to talk?” Shisui asked, feeling his well-known confidence returning.

For the first time since Shisui had met the voice, he sensed hesitation.

“Yes… Let’s check your eye.”

The voice moved to Shisui’s side and began unwrapping the bandages. Shisui kept his eye closed but could see light peaking through his closed lids. Once the bandages were removed, the voice moved in front of Shisui.

“Open your eye, Shisui.”

Shisui paused for a moment and then opened his eye. With what little chakra he had he spun to life his new Sharingan and desperately tired to catch this person in a genjutsu. What he did not expect was to be met with a spinning Sharingan of their own. Shisui’s depleted chakra levels were no match for the voice’s & Shisui seized suddenly. He fell back, weakly on the bed, drool dribbling down his chin and h contorted in pain.

“Shisui, I though we were closer than that. I thought you were smarter than that.” The voice glared at him. There was no hint of humor in the spinning eye that glared at him.

Admittedly, it was dumb Shisui thought. He had no idea what he was up against. The person moved close to Shisui, yanking him into a seated position. Whoever this man was, his chakra was unfamiliar. He wore an orange mask with one eye hole. Through the hole, Shisui was able to see a Sharingan spinning angrily. This man had long, busy, coarse hair that fell in jagged layers down his back. All unfamiliar to Shisui.

“Who are you?” Shisui asked finally once the pain had subsided.

The tension between the two disappeared. The man smirked behind the mask.

“You’re telling me that you don’t remember me?”

Shisui stared at the man. 

“Well, I guess it has been a long time since we last saw each other. You thought I was dead. Just like everyone else.”

Shisui remained silent, holding the other man’s gaze. His body had grown weak from the previous exchange and he was covered in sweat and panting.

The man looked at him, with what appeared disgust, before he reached up and removed his mask. Shisui stared at the man before him. Half of his face was grossly deformed with the remaining eye bandaged. Shisui shook his head.

“I don’t know you.”

‘Sure, you do.”

Shisui was growing annoyed with this. He stared more intently at the man. He was familiar but that meant nothing. Shisui tried to take in the clues. Clearly this was an Uchiha. The dark hair and spinning Sharingan gave it away. Someone that Shisui had thought was dead. Someone he hadn’t seen in man years… It suddenly dawned on him. He suddenly remembered someone from his past, God, he was so young. But he did recall a chakra that felt familiar, if only a little. He was only a child when they died. Could it be?

“Obito?” Shisui said after a moment.

“Bingo.”

Shisui let his mouth fall open. His older cousin stood before him and Shisui couldn’t believe it. Shisui had never been close to Obito. Obito was seven years his senior, so when Obito was “alive” he never really hung around Shisui, for Shisui was just a kid to Obito. They shared encounters at family gatherings or in the compound. But that was the extent of their relationship. No, Obito had shown an interest in Itachi over Shisui. Shisui had to strain his memory, but he did recall Obito fawning over their younger cousin. In fact, the last real memory Shisui had of Obito, Itachi was just a toddler. He was three, Shisui was six and Obito was thirteen. It had been right before Obito had left on his last mission. The mission where everyone believed he had died on. Shisui and Itachi had been on a play date when Obito came by the Head Uchiha manor. He spoke briefly to Mikoto and then held Itachi for a moment before he disappeared along with the rest of his team. Never to be seen again. Or so Shisui thought.

Obito smiled softly.

“Bet you didn’t expect me.”

“How?” Was all Shisui could mutter.

“I survived.”

“But, how?”

Obito laughed. “Shisui, you know as well as I how to survive a sure death experience.”

Shisui closed his mouth. He closed his eye, evening out his breath.

“It’s time to tell you about what has happened since you… died.” Obito said after a moment.

Obito pulled a chair next to the bed, causing Shisui to glance in his direction.

“What has happened?” Shisui said after a moment, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Obito folded his gloved hands across the bed and leaned forward.

“Where do I begin?”

Shisui stared at Obito, too overwhelmed to say anything.

“Let’s start at the beginning, shall we?”

Shisui remained silent, he felt his eye growing wide as he stared at Obito.

“Danzo stole you eye and you thought you could protect Itachi by giving him your other eye. But that eye couldn’t protect Itachi. You must have known that. The village was never going to let the Uchiha get out alive.”

Shisui’s fingers trembled. What did he mean by that? Is that how Fugaku died?

“Danzo is a master manipulator. He was able to twist what he did to you and make it seem like it was for the village’s wellbeing.” Obito scoffed after a moment.

“After you fell in the river, Itachi was burdened with stopping the Coup all by himself.”

Shisui flinched.

“He was immediately accused of killing you. The seeds of distrust had already been planted by the clan towards Itachi. And with that distrust, their anger towards the village grew. Many believed that the village had completely corrupted Itachi. And you know how much the clan loved their heir. The idea that Itachi may have been turned against them fueled their anger. Tensions were growing between the clan and the village. Itachi caught in the middle.”

Shisui let out a shaky breath, running his good hand through his dirty curls. He had not helped Itachi at all. He had just abandoned him. It was unbearable.

“The village elders became aware of the Coup and could sense the distrust and anger from the Uchiha. Danzo decided that the village would need to strike preemptively. He decided the only way to avoid an all-out war was to rid the village of the Uchiha clan.”

Shisui’s head snapped up at this. What? He knew that Danzo carried hatred towards his clan. He didn’t bother to hide his utter distain. But to completely get rid of the clan? Where was Itachi?

As if Obito had read his mind, “Danzo knew how to manipulate Itachi. He knew that more than anything, Itachi wanted peace. He knew that Itachi did not want a war.”

Shisui felt sick. No, no, no…

“Danzo was able to convince Itachi to execute his clan.”

Shisui was frozen. He couldn’t breathe. No… Not Itachi. Itachi loved his clan. He loved his family. He loved Sasuke. There was no way Itachi would kill his beloved younger brother. Obito must be lying. But why? Why would Obito bother to spin such a tale to Shisui. Shisui covered his mouth, his head suddenly splitting into a massive headache.

“Itachi was tasked with this mission. Kill his family. However, Itachi made a deal. To spare his brother. Sasuke would avenge the clan. The Uchiha name would remain intact and the threat of the Coup would be gone. Could you imagine? If the famed Uchiha clan had been ousted as a traitor? Their reputation would never recover. And Itachi knew that. That is why he sacrificed his own reputation. He sacrificed his own heart and soul and carried the mission out.”

“There is no way what you are saying is true!” Shisui roared, gripping the sheets of his bed.

Obito looked at Shisui with an almost sad expression.

“it is true. Itachi came to me and asked for my help.”

Shisui let his mouth fall open again. How could this be? How had it all gone so wrong? His vision started to blur & Shisui quickly rubbed his eye.

“be careful now. Don’t let my hard work go to waste.”

Shisui glared at Obito.

“So, you helped Itachi murder our clan?” Shisui said after a pause.

Obito seemed annoyed by this.

“I was helping out my beloved little cousin. I have ALWAYS helped him out.” Obito snapped.

“How did Itachi even know you were still alive?” Shisui hissed.

Obito smirked a little. The look in his eyes was not human.

“We had a run in when he was younger. And since that moment, he kept tabs on me.”

Shisui wasn’t sure he wanted to hear more of this. He was breathing erratically and wanted nothing more than to jump up and strangle Obito. But he was weak and had been subdued from his previous attempt to do anything against Obito.

“Itachi and I slaughtered the clan. Save for Sasuke. Sasuke will grow to avenge the clan and protect the name of the Uchiha. Sasuke will never have to know how dishonorable the clan acted. All he knows is that his brother betrayed him and the village. Sasuke will be a hero at the end of all this.”

Shisui was sure he would vomit. Sasuke hating Itachi? It was unreal. He couldn’t imagine that small child having any negative feelings for his brother, ever. Sasuke lived for Itachi. Sasuke must be devastated. 

“The proof is in you eye.” Obito said after a moment. “I harvested some eyes from our clan, just in case. And it’s a good thing I did.”

“So, what now? The Uchiha clan is just gone?” Shisui muttered darkly.

“Yes.”

“What happened to Itachi?”

“I took Itachi somewhere where he would be protected.”

“Where?”

Obito looked thoughtful for a moment. As if he was contemplating whether to tell Shisui or not.

“Shisui, what Itachi did was very well planned out by him and Danzo. More so, by Itachi. I’m afraid if I tell you where Itachi is, you may ruin everything for Itachi. Itachi sold his soul to the village. I can’t allow you to charge in and upset his plans.”

Shisui was taken aback.

“I would never put Itachi’s work in danger. I just want to know where he is.”

Shisui, truthfully, hadn’t even begun to process everything that Obito had told him. It all sounded too strange. He needed to talk to Itachi. To see him. To hear it from his mouth.

“I don’t think that is wise, Shisui. Itachi is still carrying out his mission. You would do nothing but derail him if you reentered his life now.”

Shisui felt his cheeks flush with anger.

“Then why save me? Why dangle the option to help Itachi in front of me if you were going to keep me away from him?”

Obito stared and Shisui for a moment.

“I will allow you to observe Itachi, from the shadows. But you must not interact with him. Not yet.”

Shisui grinded his teeth.

“I want to help Itachi.”

“You want to help? Then stay out of his way. Let him continue his path. Watch from the sidelines. Protect him there. But tell me, my dear Shisui, how does this make you feel? Are you not angry with Itachi? He killed you family all for the village. Does that not upset you? He picked the village over the Uchiha.”

Shisui paused at Obito’s words. How DID he feel? Itachi, sweet Itachi, had murdered their family. He had left Sasuke alone. It was unthinkable.

“Or are you loyal to Itachi?” Obito asked, breaking the silence.

Shisui dragged his eye from the ground to look into Obito’s. 

“The village took advantage of Itachi’s kind heart.” Obito whispered. Shisui flinched.

“Itachi is no murderer. He wants peace. But the village and Danzo knew what to say and what to do to get Itachi to do their bidding. Itachi had no choice because they manipulated him into believing he had no choice.”

Shisui was looking down at his bandaged legs. He knew from the moment Obito opened his mouth that he was loyal to only Itachi. A small part of him might want to pretend that his loyalty lay with Konoha. That it had always laid with Konoha. But he knew it wasn’t true. He was only loyal to Itachi. The village… they had wronged him. That thought mad Shisui grind his teeth. Shisui tried to be rational. Tried to put his emotions aside. But the idea of Itachi suffering through any of this kept twisting Shisui’s insides. The idea of Itachi being taken advantage almost made Shisui feral. 

“I am loyal… to Itachi. I have always been loyal to Itachi. It’s his dream that made me become the ninja I was.” Shisui said simply.

Obito smirked.

“I had Itachi join an organization. They go by the Akatsuki.”

Shisui nodded, feeling numb to everything.

“I have told their leader that Itachi must be protected. The leader is very aware that Itachi must remain alive and be protected. I intend to let Itachi finish out his plan.”

“And what is his plan?”

“To die by Sasuke’s hand.”

Shisui felt tears sting his new eye. 

“Will… will Sasuke be able to?”

“Ah, who knows. But that is how Itachi intends to die.” Obito then smiled softly and let out a chuckle. “My baby cousin was always so detailed oriented. He even plans to protect Konoha from the Akatsuki, by watching them from the inside. Even after everything they put him through, he will do anything to protect that village.”

It wasn’t shocking to Shisui. He knew that Itachi loved their village and wanted to do nothing other than protect them. Shisui closed his eye, letting the tears slip away. He had really messed this up for Itachi. He was determined to do anything to help him now.

“How can I help Itachi?” Shisui asked quietly.

Obito smiled brightly.

“You can start by not letting him know that you are alive.”


	5. Chapter 5

Obito slid the door of his room open and tossed his mask on his bedding before shutting the door and falling into his bed. He let out a shaky breath and raked his hands over his face, gently rubbing his forehead to remove pressure.

Maybe he hadn’t thought this though enough.

He let out another breath and leaned back on the bed to stare at the celling. Shisui had been sedated and would be out until at least the morning. In the meantime, Obito need to figure out what he was going to do regarding Shisui. The moment he had come upon Shisui’s half-dead body, he didn’t even think. He knew he had to save Shisui’s life. Shisui was an incredible ninja and he was extremely powerful. It would be a damn waste if he had left Shisui to die by the river. However, after speaking with Shisui, Obito was fearing that maybe that wasn’t the right move. Shisui was hell-bent on see and helping Itachi. This could be a major problem. He had even been foolish enough to reveal his identity to Shisui.

Obito knew that Shisui had major influence over Itachi. Itachi idolized Shisui and if Itachi were to discover Shisui was alive, things could get messy.

Obito was confident that he could kill Itachi, if need be, but how long before Itachi overtook him? How long before Itachi surpassed Obito? Itachi was a prodigy and the massacre of his clan did not stop Itachi from pursuing power. He was becoming stronger every day. Maybe it would be best to kill Itachi?

But Shisui was alive now. And if Obito were to kill Itachi, Shisui might seek revenge against Obito. Obito knew it was only a matter of time before Shisui mastered his new Sharingan. He was trapped, Obito realized slowly. He needed Itachi, for now. He couldn’t kill Itachi off, too much was dependent on his survival, for now at least. He could always kill Shisui? The idea made Obito frown. Shisui could be useful… Obito hummed to himself, reflecting on the look of pure rage Shisui had when Obito told him about what the village had done to Itachi. Perhaps Shisui would be swayed by his hatred? Shisui had made it clear to Obito that Itachi was who he cared about. Even over the village. Obito might be able to use that. Obito sat up, resting his head in his palm, letting his eyes unfocused.

Maybe he could exacerbate that hate in Shisui? The Uchiha were infamous for falling into the Curse of Hatred. Maybe Obito could manipulate Shisui into feeling hatred towards the village. Yes, if Shisui hated the village for what they had done to his family and Itachi, that might work. Obito allowed himself a small smile. If Shisui was on his side, Itachi might even fall in line too. That made Obito smirk. If Itachi and Shisui were both on his side, Madara’s plans would be full proof. No one could possibly stop them.

Obito let himself fall back on the bed. When had he become so cruel, he thought distantly. He used to adore his baby cousin, Itachi. And now he was trying to think of was to emotionally manipulate Itachi into compliance. He sighed and pulled his legs completely on the bed. He hated to admit it, but he was exhausted. He settled into bed, letting his breath become even and deep.

Shisui would have to be corrupted.

Obito woke the next morning early and went to check on Shisui. Shisui was just beginning to come out of his drug induced sleep when Obito entered his room. A bleary eye followed his movements as Obito checked the machines Shisui was hooked up to.

“Glad to see you’re up.” Obito murmured after a moment.

Shisui looked confused as he sat up. His eye rolled around the room, finally resting on Obito who stood at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed.

“Ready to walk?” Obito said.

Shisui was silent as he tried to swing his legs off the bed. He could feel them shaking a bit and there was a dull pain as well. He sucked in air and held his breath as he got to his legs. They trembled beneath him and he almost fell to the Earth when Obito grabbed hold of him. Shisui was unsure why, but the feeling of Obito touching him made him angry. He felt his new eye throb with power, and it gave him just enough strength to yank his body away from Obito and put some distance between them.

“Do not touch me.” Shisui hissed.

Obito looked a little shocked at Shisui’s sudden movements. He crossed his arms and lowered his voice.

“Don’t be angry with me, Shisui. I’m the one who gave you this second chance. I can take it away just as easy.”

Shisui was no longer trembling. His new eye was supplying his body with energy and strength. He felt amazing, save for a few aches and pains. He ran his hand through his dirty curls, pausing when he realized how filthy he was. Obito took noticed and smiled at him mockingly.

“Would you like a shower?” Obito hummed.

There is was. That anger again. Shisui bit his tongue as he glared at Obito.

“Yes.” Shisui muttered.

Obito pointed to a connecting room, and Shisui headed in. Once showered and dressed in clothes that Obito handed to him, Shisui and Obito were standing in the middle of the room staring at each other.

“Now what?” Shisui hissed, desperately trying to keep his anger under control.

Now what was right. What would Obito do now? He knew he had to get Shisui angry at the village. But how could he do that? It was still too risky to let Shisui see Itachi. Perhaps he would be angry if he saw Sasuke? Obito smirked, that might help.

“I want to show you the true terror that the village inflicted on someone. It is important to see how even though the village claimed that what they did was for the good of the village, it left some very broken hearts in its wake.”

Shisui looked uneasy at this.

“I want to see Itachi.”

“Shisui, that is not possible right now.” Obito exhaled.

Shisui wanted to argue. He wanted to fight. But he realized he had to play by Obito’s rules. Obito was the only one who knew where Itachi was. Shisui would never admit it, but he was slightly afraid of Obito. He radiated feral energy. He was unpredictable. He was also very smart and cunning by the sounds of it. Though Shisui was stronger than when he first woke up, he stood no chance against Obito in his current state. Shisui was also unfamiliar with Fugaku’s eye. He wasn’t sure what he could and couldn’t do with his new Mangekyou. He would have to fall in line, for now.

Shisui simply nodded indicating that he understood. Obito smiled warmly. 

“Shall we?”

Amegakure was a village that Shisui had never been to. He had heard tales of this village’s short-tempered people and of the sky that never seems to stop crying. Obito explained that Konoha was a few days away, but that walking would be good for Shisui. It would allow him to hone his skills again. Shisui didn’t reply to that and shivered in the rain.

Once they reached Konoha, Shisui felt uneasy. He could sense many different, familiar chakra levels as they approached.

“Clearly, we will need to be discreet.” Obito said after a moment.

Shisui nodded, having no intention of breaking away from Obito. He intended to protect Itachi and that wasn’t going to happen if he made a run for it. He needed Obito.

They wordlessly slipped past the village’s guards. It made Shisui frown at how easy it was. Once inside, they drifted around until the reached the Uchiha Compound. Shisui froze as the approached. There was yellow tape stretched across the front entrance to the compound. It was true. The realization that he was one of the last Uchiha’s dawned on him. Shisui felt his breathing become erratic.

“Tragic, isn’t it?” Obito said after he noticed Shisui’s hesitation.

“You’re the one who did it.” Shisui seethed.

“With Itachi’s help.” Obito reminded him.

Shisui’s mouth snapped shut. Yes, Itachi had be a part of this as well. His anger at Obito never faltered, but he couldn’t bring himself to be angry with Itachi. Obito watched Shisui for a moment before he moved forward, signaling for Shisui to follow.

Once inside the compound, the reality that these streets would be forever empty struck Shisui. Places he had spent time at as a child, his aunts and uncles, they were gone, never would this place be the same. Shisui bit his lip, feeling tears sting his eyes. 

“The village clearly didn’t care that those who are still alive would be forever haunted by this place…”

Shisui was unsure what Obito meant. For all the village knew, they were both dead along with their clansmen and Itachi was the crazed traitor who had fled the village. Who exactly was being haunted?

The sound of someone approaching caused Shisui and Obito to take cover inside an empty tea shack that Shisui’s uncle had owned. Shisui felt his body tense uncomfortably when he thought about how this shop would never see the smiling face of his family ever again.

“This is who was also hurt by the village and their cruel choices.”

Shisui blinked at Obito before following his gaze to see who had entered the compound after them.

It was Sasuke.

Shisui’s eye widened and he trembled. Sasuke looked broken. He walked through the compound with his head low and his feet just barely lifting in front of each other. Shisui’s heart broke.

“Sasuke is all alone now.” Obito whispered as he watched the child walk past, tears silently streaming down his round cheeks.

Shisui shifted.

“The village allowed Itachi to spare the child but look at him. Look at how broken he is. His family, his beloved brother is gone.” Obito said once Sasuke was out of earshot.

“Why…?” Was all Shisui could say.

“Itachi loved his brother more than anything.” Obito said, looking down at Shisui.

Shisui flinched at that.

“Itachi left Sasuke alive because he could not kill him. He made Sasuke an avenger. Sasuke does nothing but obsess over Itachi. He plans to kill Itachi and Itachi plans to die by Sasuke’s hand.”

Shisui’s eye was on the floor. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Obito’s.

“Isn’t that cruel? The village allowing this? This was the only way to resolve conflict?” Obito wanted to smirk but held back.

“Where is he going?” Shisui asked after a moment.

Obito looked down the road where Sasuke was headed.

“To his old home. To Itachi’s room, specifically.”

Shisui looked a little surprised at that. They silently made their way to the Head Uchiha manor. Once inside, Shisui was able to observe Sasuke as he clung to Itachi’s pillow and cried into it all while laying on Itachi’s bed. Shisui felt empty. His heart was pounding, and he wanted nothing more than to comfort the small child, but he knew better. After a few moments, he slipped back outside with Obito behind him.

“Why did you bring me here?” Was all Shisui could ask.

Obito leveled a stare at Shisui and for a while there was just silence. Obito desperately trying to read the look on Shisui’s face. When Obito determined that he couldn’t read Shisui’s look he turned away.

“Let’s go back to Ame.”

The journey back was mostly silent. Shisui never spoke only to hum an answer or acknowledge that he needed to rest. Obito wasn’t sure that Sasuke had had the intended effect on Shisui. Shisui was disturbed, but other than that it was a mystery. Obito spoke of the injustice of the village and how the had deeply wronged the Uchiha brothers, hoping that might make Shisui say something. But he remained silent.

Once back at the base, Shisui looked exhausted. The bags under his eyes were a deep purple shade and his one eye was glazed over. Again, the expression was unreadable.

“You should take rest. That was a long journey for you.” Obito said softly.

Shisui remained silent but headed slowly towards his room. Obito stared after him. He wanted Shisui to be angry. He wanted that spark of hatred to flare in his eyes. But Shisui had become withdrawn. He gave nothing away. This concerned Obito. 

Obito made his way to his room, pausing after he shut the door.

Maybe Shisui needed to see how Itachi was faring in the Akatsuki...


End file.
